


The Beginning of Hope Reborn

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment, just after Rey leaves D'Qar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of Hope Reborn

Poe Dameron was both too elated and relieved to sleep but he was absolutely exhausted by the events since his meeting with Lor San Tekka. The General had ordered him and the other survivors of the run against Starkiller Base off flight duty, as survivors of the Hosnian system and the New Republic Fleet straggled in to fill out their ranks. The General felt giving those traumatized pilots work to do was as much a needed step as letting their own Resistance Pilots who had flown that last battle find rest.

Which was where Poe felt a deep conflict, given his current state. Unable to fly, knowing the General was right, but refusing to take a sleep aid, Poe wandered the base, inevitably winding up in medical. Nearly all of his comrades had already been released; one advantage of being a pilot was that it was normally either immediate death or not a scratch. Poe would find time to inscribe the names of the Fallen on the Remembrance Wall later, unless Jess Pava beat him to it.

Finn was here, though. Finn, the first stormtrooper to successfully defect that Poe had ever heard of, who had needed a pilot but known what to say to make it happen, the kid who hadn't even known a name, was still under medical care. Poe wasn't certain what it was about Finn that drew at him, whether it was the bravado or that absolute earnest need to be someone that was not a First Order slave. He just knew that he wanted this kid to last, to stay, so he could get to know him better.

A chair was near Finn, and Poe snagged it, settling it so that he could reach out and smooth the blanket now covering the former stormtrooper. Finn had been stable enough to not use a bacta tank, but that meant the recovery was slow-going as his skin and nerves was repaired by a regenerator under his back.

"You're going to be just fine, buddy," Poe murmured, watching the impassive, still face. Finn looked peaceful, so peaceful and at rest…

* * *

General Organa was making her sweep of the base, prowling for anyone in need or any task she had overlooked; it was better than facing an empty bed again, and fighting the bitter losses within her. As she came to medical, though, she saw a sight that gave her a new hope. 

Poe Dameron was asleep, his head resting on the medical bed holding their unlikely hero, Finn. It was a reminder that for the losses, change was beginning again, bringing the long stagnation of the Resistance and First Order's conflict to a climax. General Organa thought of the girl that had left with Chewbacca to find Luke, and the fierce determination Finn had shown in helping recover her. Now, with her best pilot at Finn's side, the General could see shades and echoes of the past.

Hope, the General thought, was their most precious treasure to keep.


End file.
